I'll do something
by teacupz
Summary: oneshot, LoU plus. Tiga kata itu. Tiga kata yang menjadi letak kekaguman Mori pada Ueki yang paling utama.


**Summary:** Tiga kata itu. Tiga kata yang menjadi letak kekaguman Mori pada Ueki yang paling utama.

**Disclaimers:** Law of Ueki © 2002-2004 by Fukuchi Tsubasa, published by Shogakukan; Law of Ueki Plus © 2005-2007 by Fukuchi Tsubasa, published by Shogakukan.

**Notes:** Mori's first POV, drabble, post-manga.

* * *

_Langit membiru seiring awan bertemu._

_Deru angin lembut menyapu rambutku._

_Ta__tapanku masih sama seperti dulu._

_Y__ang__ mengagumi indahnya langit biru._

_D__an kuatnya tatapan polosmu._

* * *

"Hei…"

"Hei…"

"Hei…"

"Hei, Mori!"

Mendengar panggilan yang terkesan sabar dan ternyata bukan sesuatu yang hanya datang dari dalam itu, aku pun tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ada apa, Ueki?" tanyaku kemudian, masih separuh tenggelam dalam dunia khayal.

"Hei, Mori! Aku sudah memanggilmu empat kali. Kurasa ditambah yang sekarang jadi lima…" ujar pemuda itu kebingungan sendiri sambil menghidupkan angka yang ia pikirkan lewat gerakan jemarinya. Terhadap hal ini, aku tak begitu bereaksi.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu kemudian memandangku sesaat dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun melulu."

Kedua bola mataku membesar diiringi kekagetan yang luar biasa ketika mendapati bahwa Ueki ternyata menyadari bahwa aku melamun sejak tadi.

"Siapa yang melamun? A-aku tidak melamun, kok," sangkalku.

"Oh… Ya sudah."

Mendengar balasannya tersebut, tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain memaki lelaki tak peka itu.

Harusnya tanggapan 'Mori, apa kau sakit?' atau 'mau kubawa ke dokter?' yang kauberikan! Tapi, kenapa reaksimu malah lemot begini? DASAR UEKI LEMOT! LEMOT! LEMOOOTTT!

Belum sempat kepalan yang merupakan pelampiasan kemarahanku mendarat di wajahnya, ia sudah memotong duluan.

"Hei, kau jangan diam saja, Mori! Kau kan sudah janji mau membantuku menanam bibit-bibit ini!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang polos.

"Oh iya, ya…" balasku cepat; pada saat yang bersamaan mengurungkan niat untuk melayangkan pukulan maut dan segera melanjutkan kegiatan menanami lahan kosong itu dengan bibit-bibit pohon, tentunya sambil tetap mengumpat di dalam batin.

Huh, dasar Ueki bodoh! Kenapa ia mau saja menanam bibit-bibit ini, ya? Lalu, kenapa aku juga ikut, ya?

Batinku tak puas akan hasil dari pertanyaan yang kucoba untuk pecahkan sendiri. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak aneh berhubung aku tak dapat menemukan satu jawaban pun. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk bertanya saja pada Ueki.

"Hei, Ueki! Kenapa kau semangat sekali untuk menanam bibit-bibit ini? Selain melelahkan, pekerjaan kita juga akan jadi sia-sia bila ada yang merusak mereka, kan?"

Ueki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sesaat. "Benar juga, ya. Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, ya?"

Seketika, emosiku semakin pecah dan kepalaku serasa ingin meledak.

Dasar Ueki bodoh! Melakukan sesuatu tanpa tujuan! Belum lagi, uangku juga ikut ludes untuk patungan membeli bibit… Huh, menyedihkan!

Dan selagi aku mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya, suara Ueki kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku…"

Dengan cepat, kutujukan kembali pandanganku pada bocah yang barusan mengacaukan suasana hening dengan sebuah kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Ia membalikkan badannya ke arahku dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu ini bodoh dan egois. Dan sepertinya, kau juga pernah mengatakan padaku untuk tak memaksakan keegoisanku ini. Tapi, sepertinya sifat ini memang tak bisa hilang."

"Dasar! Kau ini memang tak pernah berubah!" balasku sedikit kesal. Jujur saja, sampai saat ini, aku masih belum sepenuhnya memahami dan dapat menerima prinsipnya itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatnya tak mau berhenti berkorban?

Ueki terdiam lagi sesaat dan aku pun terdiam juga.

Dan di sela-sela kesunyian itu, ia berbisik kecil, "Mori, aku memang bodoh dan egois. Tapi, bila melihat pohon-pohon yang ditebang tanpa ditanam kembali seperti ini, aku tak bisa diam begitu saja."

Aku memalingkan wajahku selagi jantungku mulai berdegup. Mungkinkah ia akan mengucapkan tiga kata itu?

"Tenang saja, Mori! Bila ada hal tak adil seperti ini, aku takkan tinggal diam! Dan kuharap kau juga!" serunya dengan penuh semangat. Detak dalam diriku kini tertabuh semakin cepat.

"Karena aku takkan pernah membiarkan kebenaran terinjak." Ueki menyapu keringatnya sejenak.

"…Akan kulakukan sesuatu!"

Aku menyembunyikan senyum yang sempat kupasang sesaat, lalu membalas ucapan Ueki.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku juga… akan melakukan sesuatu!"

* * *

_Egoisku tertelan egoismu._

_Yakinku tercabik yakinmu._

_Karena egoisku hanya pe__cahan egoismu._

_Dan yakinku hanya serpihan yakinmu._

_Yang memberi senyum kekuatan bagiku._

_Yang membuatku tak bisa terdiam dan mengucap__…_

_'A__kan kulakukan sesuatu'._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Yeah! Gue kebetulan juga kagum sama tiga kata Ueki itu. Keren! ;) Salah satu quote favorit gue, kalau gue boleh memberi tahu. Haha. Ueki, kau memang tokoh panutan…

Dan soal timeline, gue rasa ini bisa terjadi kapan saja, walau mungkin lebih pas setelah ending LoU plus. Soalnya, kalau tidak salah ingat, Ueki baru ngomong 'akan kulakukan sesuatu' pas di pertempuran terakhir yang di LoU plus. Bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya, yang menarik adalah mendengar interpretasi masing-masing dari pembaca sekalian. :)

Juga, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini. Dukungan dan review kalian sungguh memberi motivasi untuk terus menulis dan membuat gue melompat kegirangan sendiri. Heh. Terima kasih banyak, semua! :'D

Karena itu, untuk ke depannya pun, review, komentar, saran, kritik, dan bentuk apresiasi lain masih dengan senang hati diterima. :) Thank you for reading, all! _edited. thanks for the comments._


End file.
